Just Another Day
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: "To Draco or not to Draco?" Pansy's daily dilemma.


**Just Another Day**  
  


No. Not today. Today would be different. Today she wouldn't let Draco Malfoy or anyone else get the best of her. She didn't need them.  
  
Pansy Parkinson began this morning as she did every morning: making impossible promises to herself as she hurriedly gathered her things for morning Quidditch practice and left before any of her could stop her. Oh, they were her friends she supposed, but she was just so tired of them, because they were so closely linked to the _other_ them, which, of course, included _him_.  
  
She could avoid him well enough during Quidditch practice, everyone was so busy anyway and he had others to impress. Not that he exactly wanted to impress her. She was just his toy, after all.  
  
She knew she could not avoid him all day. Eventually she would be by his side, whether he tried to get her there or not, and she would follow him and adore him and do anything he asked.  
  
she whispered to herself, as the thought made her heart sink and also very nearly made her fall from her broom. Don't think about him right now...  
  
After Quidditch practice she changed as quickly as she could to head towards Potions before she could see him. As long as she could avoid seeing him, looking into his beautiful grey eyes, she had a chance.  
  
Oh, but then she had to run into the wrong crowd _entirely_.  
  
She walked a short distance behind a herd of Gryffindors heading for the same class, three of them being her favorite people to hate--or Draco's, rather. The only one she really hated was that damn Granger...  
  
Then she really displayed her Slytherin grace around the rival House by tripping on an uneven stone. Thankfully, she caught herself before she fell flat on her face, but was not quick enough to save all of her books from sliding in all directions.  
  
She avoided eye-contact from the Gryffindors who all looked her direction to see what had happened as she bent down and began to gather her books and materials up again. She found her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, her parchment, her quill pen, but where was her Potions book?  
  
Um... I think you dropped this, Pansy, came the oddly timid voice of Seamus Finnigan over her head.  
  
She stood up quickly, not having much success at regaining her composure. she said coldly, taking the book from him and walking on.  
  
Are... are you alright? he asked, skipping once to catch up with her fast pace.  
  
Yes. Fine. Thanks.  
  
They walked on in silence, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was struggling to think of something they could talk about. She had known for quite a while that Seamus liked her--well, had at least assumed so because he was actually nice to her. Not that she deserved nice treatment from any Gryffindor, she was certainly as mean to them as they were to her--okay, likely more-so. But she had rarely been mean to Seamus, and even when she had been, he never would say anything back.  
  
But then she heard Draco's voice coming from another hallway, and knew he would be behind them any moment. She glanced over at Seamus who stared at the ground, moving his lips as if reciting something in his head, and bit her lip nervously. _Here goes something,_ she thought to herself as she heard Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle behind her.  
  
She moved closer to Seamus, slipping her arm around him as he took a sharp breath in, but relaxed and smiled when he saw her smiling easily at him. She heard Draco's conversation stop abruptly behind them. A trip for Hogsmeade is planned for tomorrow night, you know, she said sweetly.  
  
Y-yeah, there is, he stammered, his face bright red as his smile grew even wider.  
  
You wouldn't want to have dinner together or something, would you?  
  
That... that sounds wonderful, he answered as they stood before the entrance to the Potions Room.  
  
Good, we'll talk more after class, she said, turning and walking towards the side of the room where the Slytherins clumped, but not without first throwing him a wink over her shoulder.  
  
Seamus couldn't wipe that stupid grin off of his face the rest of the morning.  
  
But she never again did get a chance to talk to him that day. Just before she could touch his shoulder to get his attention, a hand grasped her wrist, pulling her back and whirling her around.  
  
Their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat. It was all over.  
  
What's with you and Finnigan? he asked, his grey eyes piercing through her.  
  
she asked, her mind racing. Why had she talked to him again...?  
  
Yes, Finnigan. You know, Gryffindor Mudblood Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Oh, you mean what happened this morning, she said, trying not to let Draco intimidate her. I was... just toying with him, you know. No she wasn't, she knew that. She was toying with Draco, like he deserved. Imagine his disappointment when I don't show up tomorrow night. But it would have been such a lovely evening....  
  
Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She thought her heart might explode, it was pounding so hard. Not with love or desire, though she couldn't quite place what it was. Something more similar to fear. Of course, I should have known, he said, kissing her cheek, then moving down her neck.  
  
She pulled back, something inside her still trying to resist. She rarely lasted this long. Shouldn't we be getting to Defense Against the Dark Arts?  
  
He smiled mischievously and rolled his eyes. Pansy, you're starting to sound like Granger. Who cares about _that_ class? Besides, I know a room down here that could be a lot more fun for both of us.  
  
She tried to protest, but it was as if he could move her to where he wanted her with a simple thought. He had complete control over her, and she could not, no matter how hard she tried, tear her eyes from his. Even as he backed her into the dark room, closed the door behind them, and pushed her onto the table, she could do nothing to stop him, no matter how hard she willed herself. She didn't know why she tried anymore. She was his forever, no matter what he did to hurt her. All he had to do was look in her eyes and she would be his slave. She knew it, and so did he.  
  


**THE END  
  
**


End file.
